


Take The Consequences

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror James Sirius Potter, Auror Teddy Lupin, Beard!kink, Beards, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Teddy has grown a beard. Now he will just have to take the consequences.





	Take The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



Teddy raised an eyebrow as he returned to his office after the debriefing to find James already standing there. Well, standing? Leaning against the wall, his cock in his hand, stroking it with his messy dark head thrown back in a way which was so typically James.

“I thought you said that now we were living together, we probably didn’t need to have quickies in my office?” he said quizzically. “Not to mention that it was almost certainly inappropriate after my promotion?”

James, his cheeks pink from arousal and hazel eyes dark from lust, looked across at him. “That was before you grew that fucking beard,” he growled, pushing himself away from the wall and moving towards Teddy. “Then, out on the field, with you taking control like that – taking those two witches down with one spell – so in charge, so fucking _sexy_.”

He had reached Teddy and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his rigid cock up against Teddy’s Auror robes.

“I was, was I?” Teddy asked, amused.

“You know you were.” James’s voice was hoarse with emotion as he leaned over to whisper in Teddy’s ear, rubbing his face against Teddy’s beard as he did so. “Fuck, I love this thing.”

“This _thing_?” Teddy teased. “Are you calling your boyfriend – and, incidentally, your boss – a ‘thing’?”

“Fuck off.” One of James’s hands moved between Teddy’s legs, and damn it, the younger man knew exactly how to turn Teddy on. Though maybe that wasn’t surprising, given the amount of ‘practice’ they did. “You knew,” James added, rubbing his whole face against the right side of Teddy’s beard, “what this did to me, and you grew it anyway. Take the consequences.”

Teddy couldn’t help thinking that being propositioned by his incredibly gorgeous boyfriend wasn’t really the worst consequence in the world, even if – now that he was Deputy Head Auror – it was indeed probably entirely inappropriate to be taking advantage of it in work hours. On the other hand, they had – and James was right, if Teddy was honest: it had mostly been him – just taken down some really dark and vicious criminals. Surely he had the right to blow off a bit of steam? And he’d already been through the inquest with Harry, so he was safe from his boss (and James’s dad) coming in. Why not? Why the hell not?

“Oh,” he said, with mock innocent, “so you like the beard?”

James lowered his mouth and dug his teeth into Teddy’s neck, licking the coarse hairs that filled his mouth. “Yes, you bastard,” he said, moving the hand not rubbing Teddy’s cock to stroke the other side of his face, “I do. Now, how about you stick it between my legs?”

“Such grace, Auror Potter,” Teddy drawled, his voice in strict Deputy Head mode. “Don’t you know you catch more flies with honey?”

It was one of Hermione’s sayings, persuading them to treat suspected criminals with politeness; and Teddy wondered a bit too late whether quoting James’s aunt was really the best move when they were – doing what they were. However, James didn’t seem to care.

“Shut up and suck me off,” he demanded, tugging the short hairs on Teddy’s face downwards.

And Merlin, but James was hot like this. All needy and demanding. Plus, of course, the moment Teddy had walked into the room and seen James with his cock out, he’d wanted his mouth around it. James knew how much Teddy loved sucking him. God, though, if someone _did_ come in – come in and find their boss on his knees to James…

Teddy kind of hated that the thought made it hotter. Except, it made it hotter.

“You know you want to.” James was smirking, probably knowing exactly what Teddy was thinking. They’d shared too many fantasies for him not to know.

“Yeah,” Teddy sighed, sliding to the floor. 

He hated the way James’s hand slipped from Teddy’s cock; wanted to replace it with his own immediately. But instead he slid his hands up James’s legs, still in the tight trousers that the Aurors were obliged to wear. Teddy could see the usefulness – nothing trailing, to catch spells or catch in doorways. On the other hand, James in those trousers was distracting at the worst of times… and this was the best of times. So Teddy slid his hands up James’s muscular cloth-covered thighs, and sighed in pleasure as he pushed down his boyfriend’s trousers and pants. The legs beneath were definitely worth it.

“Fuck.” 

The word was forced out of James’s mouth as Teddy – instead of opening his mouth immediately to take James’s prick inside it – chose to nudge his cheek against James’s inner thighs; against his balls; against his cock. The prickle and slide of his beard did it for James, Teddy knew. And Teddy had every intention of teasing James until he begged.

God. The thought of James begging had Teddy squeezing his legs together, pressing against his cock. James was fucking glorious when he was demanding and bratty, as he had been so far. He was beyond all imagining when Teddy made him fall apart – when he was nothing but pleading words and moans of need. Teddy opened his mouth and breathed warm air against James’s cock before licking down the side of it, still keeping his face pushing against the inside of James’s thigh.

James groaned. “Bastard.”

“Language, young Auror,” Teddy scolded, his voice dark and warm. 

He sucked the end of James’s prick into his mouth, sliding his tongue inside the foreskin a little way. James made a mewling noise that he’d be embarrassed by on any other occasion. James was the stylish, never-lose-his-mystique type of wizard – at least in his own mind. Making small, pathetic noises of need didn’t fit in with his self-image. It made it even more enjoyable to force him to them.

“Teddy, stop teasing and just -”

Teddy backed off again, rubbing his face against James once more. He’d have horrendous beard-burn, but there was a decent spell for sorting that out, and James had never complained. Anything but.

“Just what, Jamie?”

“Suck me. Merlin, fuck, just do it, Teddy.” 

James had his hand in Teddy’s hair in an attempt to force him further onto his cock; and Teddy, just to fuck with him, concentrated hard and shortened his hair so that James’s hand slipped out. James swore, fully and comprehensively, and Teddy laughed, frustrating James with kitten licks all over his cock. James’s breathing began to come out in little “uh” noises until Teddy took pity and slipped his lips firmly around the erection, its tip wet with beads of precome. He lengthened his hair again, allowing his boyfriend to wind his fingers through its (probably blue, though Teddy couldn’t be bothered to check) strands.

“Gods, please, Ted,” James forced out, and Teddy felt warmth flow through his body. James pleading always did it for him. 

He slid a hand down to his own cock, fumbling with the button to open his trousers until he hissed with frustration and used his other hand as well. How he could be so elegant in the field and then so clumsy when it came to every day things like unbuttoning clothing was beyond Teddy, but at moments like this it was more than a little annoying. His sigh of relief escaped around James’s prick as Teddy’s fingers closed around his almost painfully hard erection; and he moved one of his hands back up to fondle James’s balls as he turned his attention firmly to his sucking. James was groaning and swearing and pleading unendingly now, Teddy’s name surrounded by profanities; and Teddy was grateful for the silencing charm on his door. It had been put in place to prevent Auror secrets being spread, but it was useful just now to prevent James’s tormented pleasure being broadcast to the entire department.

“Please, fuck, fuck – Teddy, _fuck_ , please...”

Teddy was struggling to keep his own composure. Determined not to spill his load before he’d got James off, he pulled out every trick, sliding his tongue around and about James’s cock as he moved up and down. But it was when he moved his head lower so that his beard brushed against James’s balls that James lost it, spilling down his throat with a husky moan. Teddy’s hand sped up on his prick and James had not stopped shooting into his mouth before Teddy came over his own hand, warm and sticky.

“God,” James muttered thickly.

Teddy leaned his head against James’s legs, too wiped first from the adrenaline rush of battle and then of sex to think of moving.

“Yeah,” he agreed, licking his lips and revelling in the taste of James in his mouth.

“You okay?” James asked, sliding down the wall and sliding an arm around his boyfriend.

Teddy smiled, and kissed him. “Hell, yeah. You?”

“More than.” James grinned, looking down at the mess that Teddy had made of his hand, and digging his wand out of his pocket before waving it lazily to clean him off. “You seemed to enjoy yourself.”

“You sounded as if you did,” Teddy retorted.

James had the grace to blush. “Have I ever mentioned,” he asked would-be casually, “that I love your beard?”


End file.
